Birthdays
by ailyra
Summary: A compilation of the events that occurred on Draco Malfoy's birthdays. Post-war EWE, rated T for occasional profanity.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated._

Enjoy!

* * *

 _June 5, 1998_

It had been a shite day. In the morning, he stood trial at Wizengamot with his mother and father. Thanks to Potter, he'd gotten off with merely a slap on the wrist. His mother was declared innocent, and his father got lucky. Although Lucius wasn't sentenced to Azkaban, he was placed under permanent house arrest, with his wand privileges revoked until the Ministry saw it fit to declare otherwise. And as they were leaving the trial, they were met with insults and sneers to their faces. Some had even spat on them, condemning them to places much worse than Azkaban.

He was angry. Angry at those stupid reporters who had shoved their cameras in their faces. Angry at those who'd insulted his mother. But he was mostly angry at himself. For being so stupid. There had been a time during the height of his naivete when he had wanted to be a Death Eater. He wanted the glory he thought it came with, and he wanted to make his father proud. But now, the mark on his arm was an ugly reminder of his cowardice and failures. It ridiculed him; it was a result of every single, stupid decision he had made. It had faded since the Dark Lord died, but Draco wondered if it will ever truly disappear one day. He hoped for it.

A knock at his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts, and his mother's voice called for him from behind.

"Draco?"

"Come in, Mother," he replied.

She walked over to where he stood, and seeing his defeated expression, she placed a hand on his cheek. She was more loving to him now, as a mother should, since the war was a sharp reminder of how easily it could snatch away the people you love.

He gave her a small smile in return.

With a flick of her wand, the latest Firebolt model swooped into her free hand. His eyes goggled, as he looked at his mother, then to the broom she was holding.

"Happy birthday, Draco," she beamed at his reaction, and signalled for him to take it.

"Thank you, Mother," he breathed as he admired the broom in his hands.

"Why not have a go?" she suggested. He could use a distraction.

Grinning, Draco kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before dinner, Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

 _June 5, 1999_

"Happy birthday, mate," Blaise grinned as he handed Draco a heavy book.

Draco stared at the book, which was a rugged copy of Advanced Potion-Making. "A Potions textbook? You got me a textbook? That I've already got a copy of?" he asked, slightly baffled. Blaise shook his head.

"That isn't just any Potions textbook, mate. Open it, and take a look for yourself." He replied.

Complying, Draco turned to a random page, and stared at the quill-marked notes that covered almost all of the free spaces. His eyes widened.

Genius…

He flipped to the front of the book, searching for an indication as to who the book belonged to. On the inside of the front cover were the words, _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

"Who's the half-blood prince?" He wondered aloud.

"No idea," Blaise shrugged.

"Then where'd you find this?" Draco turned to Blaise, his brows furrowed.

"It's a secret," Blaise flashed a grin as Draco rolled his eyes. "I just took a look inside and figured you'd like it."

Draco smiled. "Thanks a lot, mate."

* * *

Some fifth-year had bumped into him. Hard.

"Watch where you're going, Death Eater," the kid sneered. Swearing under his breath, he turned to leave, just when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"No, you don't, you coward!"

He turned to see Hermione Granger, sporting her Head Girl badge and a dangerous look on her face, with her wand aimed at the student who had just bumped into Draco. The kid was now squirming on the floor, clutching his face that was covered in boils.

"That'll teach you, for trying to go behind someone's back!" Hermione yelled as he ran towards the infirmary.

"Now move along, the rest of you," she barked to the gaping students, before turning to look at Draco expectantly.

Collecting himself, Draco flashed a sneer at her. "I supposed I owe you a thanks, _Professor_ Granger," he mocked, though his tone was void of the usual malice.

Hermione snorted and folded her arms. "I suppose that'll do as gratitude." She turned to leave, throwing a final glance at him. "Get to class, Malfoy."

"Yes, Granger," he called towards her parting back.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

 _June 5, 2000_

"So to what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione grinned cheekily behind her desk, motioning for Draco to sit.

"If I recalled, Miss Granger, it was _you_ who required my immediate presence," Draco replied in a similar tone, settling in his chair.

"Did the two of you forget that I was still here?" Blaise smirked. He was sitting on the sofa in Hermione's office, and helping himself to some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "But please, do continue," he popped a jelly bean into his mouth.

"I hope that was a vomit-flavoured one," Draco offered.

"Nope," Blaise grinned. "Toffee." Draco scowled in annoyance. _This bastard…_

Hermione shook her head with a small smile, then fixed her hair, indicating she was ready for business.

"So, Draco, Blaise, this is in regards to the gala next month," she folded her hands on her desk. "The Department would like to host the event in collaboration with your company." She paused, gauging their reactions. "I think it'd be an incredible experience that will benefit both parties, and I've put together a quick business proposal," she handed a thick portfolio to Draco, "outlining the course of the event, a sample timeline I drew up that accommodates all of our schedules, a sample breakdown of the tasks both parties need to oversee, and other housekeeping duties."

Draco gaped at her as he passed the document to Blaise.

"You call _that_ a 'quick business proposal'? Hermione, the bloody thing is thicker than any textbook we've had," Draco bemused. Hermione never failed to amuse him.

"Oh, please don't exaggerate," Hermione waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Bloody hell, Granger… And how did you even get a hold of our schedules?" Blaise looked up from the mass of pages, staring at Hermione in awe.

"Because I'm the brightest witch of my age," She grinned.

"Ever the modest one," Blaise chuckled.

"So?" She turned to Draco, then to Blaise. "What do you two say?"

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. "I'm game if he's game," Blaise grinned.

Draco stood up and offered a hand to Hermione. "I look forward to working with you, Miss Granger," he smiled. Hermione took his hand, and returned his smile. "Likewise, Mr. Malfoy."

"You too, Mr. Zabini," she grinned at Blaise, who returned with a wink, before leaving her office with jelly beans in stow.

"Draco, wait," Hermione called as he turned to leave. She reached in her bag and pulled out a small box with a neat bow on top.

"Happy birthday, Draco," she smiled, as she presented the gift to him.

His heart swelled.

"Hermione… Thank you," he breathed, as he opened the box, revealing a dark maroon tie wrapped neatly inside.

He was filled with gratitude and pulled her into a hug.

"At least it isn't Gryffindor red," she joked against his chest. He grinned.

"But how did you know today was my birthday?"

"Like I said, I'm the smar-"

"Yes, yes, the smartest witch of your age," he finished impatiently. She giggled. They stayed in each other's arms for a bit too long, and as he pulled away reluctantly, he looked to the door.

"I should probably go now, Blaise is waiting," he smiled.

Hermione nodded in response, "I'll see you later then, Draco."

"Later, Granger," he replied, and she laughed at his lame attempt to rhyme.

"Thanks again," he smiled before leaving her office.

Outside, Blaise flashed a knowing grin at his friend. Draco gave him a look.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to flirt, please do so _outside_ of work hours, otherwise I'd have to subtract from your compensation," Blaise mocked.

"Shut up, Blaise."


End file.
